


The Edge and The Smol

by WelcomeToSinBurger



Category: Gaviraffe, Giraffes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToSinBurger/pseuds/WelcomeToSinBurger
Summary: Meet Gavin and Paul's two sons, Troy and Oswald





	

Knock knock.

Troy sighed and turned towards his door.

"It's open."

His father, Gavin, opened to door and leaned against the frame.

"What do you want?" Troy asked his father in an exasperated tone.

"Your father and I are going out and we need you to watch your brother"

Sigh.

"Why can't you take the twerp with you" Troy said as he turned towards his laptop.

"Because I asked you to watch him. This is not up for debate." Gavin said as he turned away. 

"We'll be back at 10, there's 20 dollars on the table for dinner. Please behave."

Gavin closed the door and left.

Troy closed his laptop and grabbed his bass guitar from the other side of the room.

As soon as he started playing his door opened.

A small figure emerged from behind the door.

Troy looked for something soft to throw, but he couldn't find anything.

By the time he found a sock to ball up and throw, Troy heard a squeaky voice say his name.

"Hi Troy!"

"Get out, Oswald."

"But dad told me that I could play with you."

"And I told you to get out."

"But-"

"Out."

Oswald left with his head down and Troy gave his attention back to his bass.

 

\--

 

Oswald sat on his bedroom floor with a box of crayons and a notebook.

He had his phone on so that he could play music while he colored.

He flipped open the notebook to something that he was previously working on and started coloring.

While he was doing so, his favorite song on his playlist started playing.

Meteor Shower by Cavetown.

Oswald sung along.

"I'd sell my own bones for sapphire stones 'cause blue's your favorite color."

"Shut the hell up Oswald!" shouted Troy from the other room.

Oswald stopped singing and decided to just hum the rest of the song.

He finished his coloring and humming and put his notebook on his desk.

Oswald made his way out of his room and to Troy's closed door.

"Hey Troy, can I play outside?"

"Just leave me alone."

Oswald took that as a yes.

He ran to his room to grab his shoes and earbuds.

Oswald put in his ear buds 

Once he had his shoes on, Oswald went downstairs and walked through his front door.

There was a beautiful garden on the side of his house, growing both vegetables and flowers.

Oswald walked over to the flower garden while listening to his music.

Oswald loved being surrounded by all of the pretty colors.

Troy thought he was weird because of how much time he spent in the garden.

Oswald didn’t mind what Troy though of him.

He knew he wasn’t weird.

Oswald continued to sit in the garden listening to his music.

—

 

“Oswald…”

“Oswald.”

“OSWALD!”

Oswald jolted awake.

He had fallen asleep in the garden.

He looked up to see his brother, Troy.

“Get up and come inside, you’re going to catch something if you sleep out here.”

Oswald looked around.

It was cold and dark.

Oswald sleepily stood up and let his brother lead him to his room.

“Goodnight, Oswald"


End file.
